Tangled Thoughts
by IzzaZebraSpot
Summary: Rosalie has been having dirty thoughts of her sister-in-law. Will acting on these fantasies lead to the demise of her marriage?


The dull glow of the midnight moon pierced its way into the living room window of the Cullen's California beach home, covering half of Rosalie's face as she gazed out into the darkness. It was a cold night. Rosalie had managed to throw a sweater over her nightgown earlier, but now she was regretting not bringing a blanket as well to cover up her bare legs. She sighed. Her eyes had been growing tired for awhile, but the chill in the air had caused loads of miniscule bumps to raise up all across her body, making it impossible for her to sleep. Her mind was racing with a million different thoughts of all the fucked-up shit going on in her head, all of the thoughts she wished she could work through quicker than she was.

Another chill prompts her to get up from the couch and move into the kitchen instead. She sees her mother-in-law's silver teapot sitting on the back burner and decides to make a cup of earl grey to warm herself up.

A noise upstairs causes her to freeze. _Please don't be Emmett_, she repeats in her head over and over, _I can't deal with him right now_. She wasn't ready to talk to him, especially after their last argument. He had called her a particularly rude word after she expressed some… _feelings_… she had been experiencing lately. A year ago, she might have thought he was just upset and over-reacting, but these days, she felt like he meant it. He was all insults and no apologies lately, perhaps because she had injured his ego.

Luckily, no one comes downstairs. Rose lets out a sigh.

After a few minutes of boiling the pot makes an obnoxious squealing, giving her a jump. Quickly she pours the water over her tea bag and walks back into the living room. She is about to sit down on the couch when she sees a figure across the room in the dark, bunched up on the stairs in an odd sitting position. Rosalie's heart begins to race, her breath coming out labored and weak. She knows who it is, sitting across the room. She recognized the small, panting the breaths and weak smile, even in the near pitch-black. She had been the center of many arguments lately, even if Rose wouldn't admit that to Emmett.

"Sorry," Bella whispers through the darkness, "I didn't mean to scare you."

She wasn't scared, though. Not really, anyway. It was the nerves.

"You didn't." Rose said, her eyes locked on Bella, "Come here."

Bella seems unsure of this, but she obliges.

"Is everything okay?" She asks once she's sitting on the couch too, "Edward and I heard you guys earlier…" She trails off awkwardly, as if she didn't want to finish what she had to say. Rose's stomach drops as she realizes what Bella would have heard through the wall. "I hope it's not my fault."

This was part of Bella she thought was both ridiculous and her best quality; Rosalie does something wrong, and she is so quick to blame herself.

Rose didn't want her to worry. She reached over, grabbed Bella's hand in hers and squeezed it. Their eyes locked for a moment, fingers entwined, and Rosalie thought it best to let go of her hand then.

Bella wouldn't let go. She kept a tight hold of Rose's fingers, her bottom lip moving between top and bottom row of teeth.

"Whats up?" Rose asked softly, moving closer so that their arms were no longer awkwardly outstretched towards one another.

Bella gripped her hand even more firmly then, giving it a tug so that Rosalie was pulled towards her. The sweater on her shoulders fell, exposing her bare shoulder. She jolted with surprise when Bella's lips met with it, her teeth nibbling lightly at the skin there.

"This is wrong…" Rose starts to say, but Bella puts a finger to her lips.

"Please let me have you, just once." She begged, a small tear coming to her eye, "We can let it go after that…"

Rose wasn't sure she could let it go. She wanted to tell her that, to tell her that if they went there, She couldn't walk away. But then Bella was taking off the pajama shorts that barely covered her backside, revealing her bottom half in full nakedness.

Rosalie wanted her so bad, and Bella wanted her right now. Emmett didn't want her right now, he wanted porno websites and to tell her she had gained weight.

Rose's hands went to Bella's ass, and she pushed Rose's body down, stomach flat against the couch, Bella's legs over her shoulders. She was so, so pale, and so, so fresh in the night light. Rose's tongue reached out to touch her, so close, when Bella pushed her away, her eyes wild.

"Wait," she whispered, and Rosalie's gut dropped. She was taking it back. "Kiss me first…"

A small sigh of relief passed through her lips, but then she devoured Bella's. Rose moved forward, pushing her body between Bella's legs, feeling her wrap them around her. The wetness dripping from her leaking onto Rose's leg. She took Bella's lip in hers, sucked on it, kissed it, felt it tremble. Her hand reached up Rose's nightgown, rubbed against her pussy for a moment before trailing upwards, gripping her nipple between two fingers firmly.

"Say my name, please." She murmured, "He never does."

And suddenly Rose knew they were in the same boat; wanting a husband who doesn't want them, reaching for more than what they had.

"Bella," She groaned as Bella rolled Rose's nipple between her fingers, "Touch me, Bella."

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head each time Rose said her name. Then she did the sexiest thing; she pushed Rose down onto the couch, pulling her knee upwards. She kept her hand on Rose's nipple, now slapping it lightly after each pinch, and she placed her pussy on top of Rose's knee, rubbing herself against it. Rose could feel her juices dripping down her thigh, and she was sure if she touched her right then it would not take her very long to come.

"You're a bad girl, huh?" She whispered, moving slowly against Rose's knee now, biting her lip. She let go of Rose's breast and pulled her t-shirt over her head, revealing herself completely naked. "You wanted to see me like this, huh Rosie? Your little-sis-in-law?"

Her words brought out so many emotions in Rose, burning anger at herself, at Bella, at Emmett, even Edward. A sense of revenge. Most of all, lust.

"Shut up," Rose growled at her, her hand reaching up to slap her nipple. She jumped in surprise at the outburst, her lips turning up into a smile,

"That's what I'm talking about," She moaned, "C'mon, Rose, take control of me. I'm not going to just give you what you want." She gripped Rose's hand, placing it on her neck. Rose felt her orgasm starting to build and squeezed. She grinned at her.

Rose turned them over flipping her so her ass was up in the air. She entered her with two fingers, shoving her face into the couch arm.

"More," She moaned, "put them all in."

Rosalie's eyes widened, imagining how many it would take to satisfy this tiny woman.

"Whatever you want," She whispered

Rose added them one at a time feeling her whole body vibrate as she moved within her until finally her whole fist was inside and she could barely move it. Still, she bucked against Rose's hand, biting the couch so she wouldn't yell too loud. "No wonder he can't satisfy you, you need something twice the size of him, don't you babe?"

Something happened and her head fell back, her eyes rolled into her head and she began vibrating against Rose, her pussy holding her fist tightly inside of her. She was coming, very hard.

Once her breathing slowed and she laid completely still Rose was worried she had fallen asleep; she hadn't. Slowly she got up, shoved Rose down and crawled on top of her. She brought Rosalie's mouth to her own, kissing her with fervor and lust, frustration and need. This woman had made her cum, something Bella's husband had yet to do during their marriage. At some point Bella had thought maybe she never would at all.

She had always known she was attracted to women, and when she met Rosalie Hale at Emmett's engagement party, she knew that if she were to ever be with a woman outside of her marriage, Rose was who she would want to be with. She had all the charm and grace of the women she had grown up admiring but more than that, she was consistently the most breathtaking woman Bella had ever seen. She knew Emmett agreed, despite the way he treated her. It was common knowledge in the Cullen family; Rosalie was just _so beautiful_.

Esme had, at one point, tried to make it clear that everyone thought Bella was beautiful too. Tried to make it clear there was no competition between Rosalie and her. Bella had never had one ounce of jealousy towards Rosalie, except for the time Edward and she had heard Rosalie's rather extensive and loud orgasm through the bedroom walls a few Christmases ago. Edward pretended not to notice Bella touching herself in the dark later that night, pretended he didn't hear her go to the bathroom and use the detachable shower head to get herself off. He pretended not to hear her and the next morning, when he shoved his prick inside of her over and over again he tried to pretend it didn't bother him that her enthusiasm was clearly fake. Still, he said nothing. Still, she thought of Rose, rubbing her, licking her, cooing in her ear. She thought of Rose with a strap-on, twice the size of her husband's penis and plowing her like she was nothing. Every time the thought of it made her dripping wet.

Right now, she got to give Rosalie what she had given her, and she wanted to do it right. She ripped Rose's panties off, throwing them across the dark living room. No thoughts crossed her mind at all; she didn't care that her husband was probably awake wondering where his wife had wandered to. She didn't care that Emmett could come downstairs and ruin all of this. She didn't care that Esme could wake up to use the restroom and see both of her daughter in laws fucking each other.

Rose's eyes widened in wonder as Bella lowered her pussy on top of hers and began rubbing their clits together.

"Ungh!" She moaned out, her head flying back. Bella thrusted their pussy's together hard, pinching Rose's pink nipple between two fingers. Rosalie's whole body twisted, her toes curling. She was so close. "Say something, anything." She begged Bella, her body tightening up.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the fucking world, Rose." She groaned. Bella knew she could come again and when she watched Rose thrusting against her, felt her against her body, she came for the second time that night.

Rosalie woke up next to her husband. She was completely naked and could feel his boner poking her ass cheek. He had her snuggled close to him, one hand spread out across her abdomen.

She hated herself for what she had done to him, even if he had been hurtful towards her.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him, "Can you forgive me? Everything I said yesterday was so… mean. And untrue. You're so… beautiful, and everything I could ever want."

Rose pretended she was still asleep for a moment. She didn't know what to do.

After a moment she let out a breathe, "I love you, Emmett." She whispered. Her pussy was still wet from when she had cheated on him five hours prior, Bella's breasts still in the front of her thoughts. She had to shake it off. "Let me prove it."

Emmett never said no to sex and gleefully pulled her on top of him, letting her ride him like a pony. She yelled louder than usual, she was sure, because she got a "shush" from a chuckling Emmett. She loved her husband, she loved his body, and as his dick entered her she knew that her marriage was real and wasn't a sham, despite her attraction to Bella.

He stopped her abruptly, holding her up by the hips. She stared into his ice blue eyes. She flipped her hair back to reveal her breasts to him and he slammed her down on his cock as hard as he could. Without warning he came inside of her, and because she knew he liked it and she was still on the pill, she held herself down as he came making sure ever drop entered her pussy. She didn't come this time, but it would be on his mind that she didn't, and he would make up for it later. She knew him well enough by now.

Rosalie threw on a pair of yoga pants and a cutoff gray hoodie that exposed just a bit of her tan abdomen. It wasn't the most stylish outfit she owned but it was comfortable enough for lounging around the house.

"Hey babe, could we talk about what you said last night? About… Bella?" Emmett asked her just when she was getting ready to head downstairs.

She froze. What would she say? That it was a lie? He had nothing to worry about?

"What should I say?" Rose asked him.

He gave her a small smile, "You with a woman isn't what bothers me, Rose... If you wanna try a threesome or something, you wanna have sex with a woman, thats fine. Just don't leave me out of it. Let me watch, and I can't watch if it's Bella. That's not right in general, and it is not right to Edward."

If only he had said these things last night before she had broken their marriage vow. If only she had the decency to think about her husband's feelings, Edward's feelings. Bella's feelings. She felt distraught at the idea of never having Bella's touch again, but she felt even more strongly that her marriage was on the line. She couldn't lose him. Not after they had been through so much together, not with all the love she held in her heart for him.

"Okay, honey." She promised him. And she meant it, from then on out, "We can do any exploring we wanna do together, with each other's consent."

He kissed her forehead.

"Not that I blame you for thinking Bella's hot." He murmured. Rosalie gave him a playful punch in the gut as they walked downstairs to eat breakfast with their family.

Bella knew that Edward must have seen something. She knew this because he hadn't talked to her all morning, and he pretended to be asleep when she laid down the night before. She wasn't worried that he'd say anything, but she felt her marriage starting to unravel and the feeling unsettled her.

She was surprised to see her husband sitting on the bed waiting for her when she got out of the shower. If Edward had one trait he was known for, it was bad communication. Yet here she stood in her robe, her wet hair combed back, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

"There's a lot of things I don't know how to ask you." he mumbled out. She saw a tear fall from his eye and it shattered her heart to pieces as she stood there. "I don't know how to ask things in a way that wont sound mean, or insulting, or… jesus christ!" he punched the wall, startling her. She stayed silent.

"Are you a lesbian, Bella?" He asked. "If you are I understand but you will have to understand why I have to divorce you…"

"What? No, I'm not a lesbian. Bisexual maybe but a lesbian? What makes you think that?"

Edward let out a sigh of relief, another tear flowing from his eye.

"I saw you with Rosalie last night. I knew you didn't orgasm with me and because you had never talked to me about it I guess I assumed you just couldn't at all… but last night you had two. I watched you fuck her and have two orgasms and our entire marriage I've never even been able to give you one, Bella. Never. I must be doing something wrong." He whispered, "I thought… I thought maybe you just were gay and thats why but if thats not it then it's me and I can't make you cum, I can't make you happy, I can't give you anything. Why are you even fucking with me, Bella?"

Bella felt his emotions spiraling and knew she needed to reel him in. She loved him so much and couldn't believe she had hurt him this way. She felt sick to her stomach. "Stop, Edward. That's not true. We just need to… talk."

She ran forward and embraced him, relished in the way he still grasped her in his arms and let her melt into his warm embrace.

"I wanna make you happy, Bella." He choked out through his tears, "I want you to feel the happiness I feel when I wake up next to you in the morning."

She grabbed his face, looked him in the eyes, "Edward, you _do _make me happy. This isn't about my happiness…. My body is weird. I can't explain…. Yes, I find Rose attractive. Yes, I cheated on you with her and I am so, so, so sorry. I need you to understand that… I love you, Edward. I wish I could take all of it back so that I never had to see you so hurt."

His face went serious, the tears stopping. "Bella, tell me how to make you fucking cum or I swear to god I will leave you. I can't be in a marriage that I can't even satisfy my own wife."

It was a strange ultimatum and a challenge, but it was one she was willing to take on if it meant she and her husband could be together the way they truly were meant to.

"Take off your clothes." She whispered. It came out husky and low. As he got up she laid on the bed, her legs spread open. He looked at her now, more unsure of himself than he had been their entire marriage.

"The problem, Edward, is that I need something really, unnaturally huge shoved inside of me for me to cum. It's not that your penis is small, its got to be my g-spot or something… I don't know. So you're going to have to experiment right now."

He entered three fingers in her immediately, and she would admit that it felt good, but it wasn't enough. With their new honesty policy she decided to tell him that she needed more. She thought maybe he would try fisting her as Rose had, but instead he twisted his body up and shoved his penis inside of her with the three fingers. She'd never felt so full, not even when Rose was fucking her. It was intense and she could feel pussy starting to clench.

"Oh my god," she groaned. His eyes widened in delight and he tried thrusting despite her being so stuffed full of his anatomy. He used his other hand to rub her wet clit and then it was 1, 2, 3, and she was screeching out her orgasm, her husband's name on her lips this time.

"Edward!" She screamed out, "Jesus fuck, Edward I'm cumming all over you!"

When he pulled out his cum shot in hot strands all over her body and into her mouth. She licked her off her lips greedily.

With a grin Edward started pulling up his pants.

"I don't think so, mister." Bella groaned, pulling him back down, "I want you at least two more times."


End file.
